Field trip to Bulma's
by FrozenRose9298
Summary: Just another day at highschool but a Field Trip to Bulma can turn that around. Gohan and Videl


Welcome(^_^)

I Love the Gohan and Videl pairing but...

I don't like it when it to cheesy.

Anyway here the famous disclaimer : I don't own DB z or else three saga wouldn't be with enemy made of bubble gum and evil a.k.a Buu

All Gohan point of view don't ask if it dumb

I made during science class since I was bored

Anyway...

Here the story...

* * *

><p>Story: Field trip to Bulma's<p>

* * *

><p>*Gohan P.O.V*<p>

"O.K. class let turn our science book turn to page 45"

(I was science class)

I yawn .Class was so boring .I learn this stuff before I was even ten. Sharpener was better hiding that he wasn't paying attention than I was.

(I mean watch the episode 'Gohan goes to High school' the teacher is teaching them stuff that I already know.)

'"O.K class the day after tomorrow we are going to Bulma Briefs house." shouted.

Erasa squealed "Wow Videl's dad can't even visit Capsule Corp. This is going to be so exciting."

I snorted "Videl you're the 'savior' of the world can't go to Capsule Corp.!"

Videl glared "Yes! Dad never goes in that building."

Sharpener look excited "Ya, Bulma the richest women in all of West City!"

I raise my hand. Look at me "Yes?"

I was asked "Is this field trip mandatory?"

Looked surprised "No..."

Sharpener was staring at me "You're not going!"

The bell rang for freedom out of this prison they call school.

(Everybody think this way about school unless you like school)

Said "Take a permission slip on your way out class."

I grab one and flew home it was only a ten minutes flight.

I got home and yelled "Mom I home!"

Goten yelled "Gohan your home!"

I smiled "Hey Bro."

I walk inside to find mom making dinner and to my room to do my only, wow that long time, five minutes doing my homework.

I put my homework away and turn to see Goten waiting for me to be done.

Goten asked " Hey Gohan, I was playing with Trunks today and he said that Orange Star High was going on a field trip to Bulma's and I said that were you go ...is it true that you're going on a field trip to Bulma's?"

Before I could answer mom called for dinner and the two of us ran to dinner.

As we sat down Goten asked "Is it true."

Mom was confused "Is what true?"

I nodded "Yes,my class is going on a field trip to Bulma's"

Mom smiled "Why don't you go."

I blinked "Mom, first I know Bulma and everything about her second Vegeta."

Goten yelled" Oh, Oh I know why, don't Trunks and I keep Vegetable busy in his 'Royal Gravity Chamber'!"

(Sorry couldn't help it)

Mom yelled/command "Gohan you're going."

The next day I got ready for school and flew there

*Time skip*

All I heard was Bulma this, Bulma that huh school a headache

I flew to Bulma's and the second I got there I asked Bulma "Hey Bulma! You know I'm a student at Orange Star High and I was wondering if you could keep it a secret that we know each other?"

Bulma smiled "Sure thing Gohan I heard from Chi-Chi that Goten and Trunks will keep Vegeta busy."

Trunks came and smirked "Goten and I are going to have a lot of fun keeping dad in his Royal Gravity Chamber."

(Sorry it too good to pass up)

I waved good-bye and flew home.

*Next day*

I arrived to school to find everyone wearing nice clothes

Sharpeners look at me and laughed ' Oh, please you not going to wear that in front of Bulma Brief?"

Erasa giggled "He right."

Videl glared (like always to Gohan only) ' You have to stop acting like Bulma a normal person."

Yelled "Everybody on the buses"

I sat next to Videl I just wish someone would kill me out this boredom.

About two hours later we finally arrived at Bulma's.

I was so happy to get that cramped busy that almost I kiss the ground almost.

Bulma came and said "Welcome to Capsule Corp. I 'm Bulma brief your tour guide since my husband is busy babysitting my son and his friend."

I mumbled "More like the kids are babysitting Vegeta."

Videl asked "What did you say?"

I looked around franticly". Nothing at all."

(He also does that when he lying)

Bulma looked at me and Videl.

I mouth 'Help'

Bulma quickly said" I hate fighting .So well the girl with blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail please that boy alone."

I sighed in relief.

Then your never guess in a million years who came out.

Goten and Trunks came running out.

Trunks yelled "Mom what up."

Bulma looked at Trunks and asked "i thought you were with Vegeta?"

Trunks smirked "Goten and want to go outside while I want to kill somebody."

Great, he me that boy is died.

Goten yelled "Big Brother?" Then he stopped me "Gohan wanna play with us."

Great he had to say my name.

I sighed "Fine."

Everybody looked at yelled "You know Bulma Brief!"

Trunks and Goten hive five "Mission annoying Goten older brother is a success."

Note to self: Put Vegetables in Goten dinner."

(Goten hates Veggies)

Erasa squealed "Your little brother is so cute. "And hugged Goten in one her bear hugs

I almost feel sorry... not

Videl smiled "So this is why you were laughing at me you know the richest woman alive even richer that my dad."

Bulma was full of pride " My husband is waaaay better than your dad even if he not the best."

Videl kept her smile on her face even after the insult

* * *

><p>The end (^_^)<p>

* * *

><p>This gotta be great I have the episode *Gohan goes to high school*link on my profile just click.<p>

Oh ya please review

That end my one-shot it was fun doing it


End file.
